


Marrow

by betterrecieved



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short PWP. eclectic prompted belly-dancing during sex. Unbeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marrow

The first time Nasir sinks down onto Agron’s cock, he requires a long shuddering moment to orient himself to the deep penetration. Soon Agron’s hands stroking his face make everything inside of him make sense, unlock something ancient and instinctual: 

His eyes roll back into his head, and something is taking over over him, some primeval dance that begins with his hips rocking from side to side. His shoulders relax, his arms float by his sides. His body ceases to fight intrusion and instead clenches around it greedily, his belly rolling like waves, caressing the thick length piercing him. 

He arches his back, moaning, tossing his neck and whipping his hair over his shoulders as he squeezes down on Agron’s cock. He twists and gyrates, pulling his stomach in, thrusting his pelvis forward, until Agron writhes, his mouth fallen open in an expression of stunned ecstasy.

Nasir’s slowly bends his upper body backward, knees clamping around Agron, his arms making slow undulations in the air. 

His hair brushes along Agron’s legs. Agron grips his waist, fucking him desperately as his hips lift and fall, winding into ever-widening loops. “Nasir!” Agron cries. His voice is strained and thin.

“Agron!” Nasir levers himself up with his abdominal muscles and falls forward onto Agron, urgently claiming his man’s lips. 

Agron plants his feet, his knees come up to cage Nasir in. He fucks Nasir so hard that his teeth rattle. 

Nasir can only claw at Agron’s shoulders, submitting to Agron’s rhythm, shrieking out his orgasm which drains all of the strength from his body. He slumps forward, whimpering as Agron makes one last bullish thrust and climaxes inside of him.

Later, Agron can’t stop staring at him, smiling. “What came over you then?”

Nasir thinks, feeling newly shy. He only recalls dances and customs of his homeland with the vagueness of a distant dream. He has never been taught to dance, and has never before desired to do so. “You,” he replies softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I get things wrong, I don't know anything about belly-dancing!


End file.
